Roses
by Literature Rogue
Summary: Beast Boy and Terra have different thoughts on what Roses symbolize. In the end, Beast Boy's explanation leaves Terra wondering. Oneshot.


"Hey, Terra, what's your favorite kind of flower?" She looked over the magazine she was reading and arched a brow slightly. Seated at the table while Beast Boy bustled around cooking tofu bacon and non-dairy waffles the geomancer tapped her chin thoughtfully. Why would he ask her that of all questions? Generally when Beast Boy wanted to get her something special he bought her pie from Ben's saying 'Remember our first date and the pie?' and she'd nod and blush. Then they'd share that pie, without forks.

Setting the magazine down she eyed her friend carefully. What was he getting at? Surely something was up. He never talked about flowers. "Roses," Terra had finally answered giving a heavy sigh. "Because they're really beautiful but you can't touch them without being stuck with their thorns." It was irony really, that song about every rose having its thorns. She supposed it was about people, too. There were certain people you couldn't get closer to because of thorns unless you really, truly, wanted to.

The shape shifter nodded knowingly and tapped his forehead. "Knew it," he whispered to himself yanking the chef hat from his head and ladling food onto two plates. Beast Boy slid one plate along the tabletop before sitting across from Terra with his own plate. He smirked lightly watching her expression fade from amused to disgust. She prodded the bacon with her finger and wrinkled her nose lightly blue eyes meeting his.

"Do I really have to eat this?" Terra questioned watching Beast Boy clear his plate with ease. Emerald eyes narrowed slightly as he heaved a heavy sigh.

"Well, I tried that jell-o thing Star made the other day just so you wouldn't have to." Beast Boy shot her a meaningful glance though she could trace the mischievous glint in those jade irises. "But if you don't want to I could just give it to Silkie or something..."

Almost at the changeling's words the mutant silkworm popped its head over the table. Terra shivered slightly. She'd still probably never get over the fact that the giant worm was the Titans' pet. "Fine," she murmured flatly as she took a piece of non-meat bacon and chewed it thoughtfully wondering how something made of tofu even qualified as meat, let alone bacon which was cooked in pig fat. Beast Boy was simply happy he'd finally gotten her to do it. After these last few weeks he'd been trying to get Terra to eat tofu and every time she'd refused telling him when he 'got something on her' maybe she'd try it.

And she never went back on her word. Terra did try the stuff. Granted she thought it tasted like a mix of tar and soy beans, but she had tried it. Pushing the plate away the geomancer nearly choked on the fake meat. "If you ask me that fake stuff's more degrading to animals then the real stuff." Beast Boy gave a light laugh at that though not so much at the words. Terra just made him laugh. She was just like that, making him happy all the time.

"So, Terra...You never really told me." She tensed lightly. What was he about to ask her? "So are we technically dating or...?" Terra almost laughed. She had been expecting some deep, philosophical question about her past. Who was she kidding? Why would Beast Boy ask her that? Well, the flower thing was unexpected.

"Technically you're my friend who happens to be a boy." Beast Boy nodded now picking at the waffle on he abandoned plate to keep his eyes away. "And I'm your friend who happens to be a girl." He gave a slight grunt. He knew that much. "And we spend a lot of time together." Terra paused inhaling deeply. "Hey, if you wanna ask me out just do it."

He blushed lightly the red mixing with the green. Terra had once told him that was cute because it reminded her of Christmas. It was her favorite holiday, and his. "O-kay then." Still, it was easier said then done. It had been nearly a month since the entire Slade incident. Since then Beast Boy had been enjoying her company not wanting to ruin the mood with his dumb questions. "Terra, would you want to...go out tonight?"

She tapped her chin as if thinking for a moment just to see the shocked look upon his face. It was almost like going back time to the first time the little green changeling had asked her out and how much it hurt when she had to reject him. Terra didn't play it out as long this time because again, she really wanted this and this time no one was there to stop her. Not Slade, not anyone. "I guess I could squeeze you in. What, seven-ish?"

Beast Boy's ears perked lightly as his lopsided grin appeared upon his lips. It was strange, the roller coaster of emotions that buzzed in his mind at her answer. Sure, there was happiness but mixed in with that was nervousness, apprehension, longing -a combination of everything he had been feeling since Terra's revival but amplified ten times. His heart was beating in his throat and the shape shifter had to brush it away to even speak. Of course it came out higher pitched then usual in his nerves, "Sure! That- that's...cool."

Terra smiled at the changeling's shift in confidence from amazed to boastful. She arched a brow as he stood and headed for the hallway. "Where you going, BB?" She questioned in an almost amused voice. The shape shifter cast a glance over his shoulder and shot her a particularly secretive glance.

"I'm just gonna go...get ready! Yeah..." Dismissing the fact that it was four o'clock and their date wasn't set for three more hours Terra let him go without question. After all, this was the boy who had stood in front of a mirror after being rejected and acted out different ways the situation could have played out. She could only imagine what Beast Boy would do now that she'd accepted.

3

When there was a knock at her door at six p.m. Terra groaned lightly. If they were needed for some kind of security duty she would probably end up tearing her hair out by the roots; it wasn't cooperating anyway. Quickly pulling a baseball cap over her head she strode across the room and flung the door open half expecting to see Robin standing there.

What she found was no Robin. In fact she wasn't even positive it was Beast Boy. It was almost strange to see her shape shifter, yes she had taken to calling him hers in the past weeks, in something other then his old Doom Patrol uniform. Yet here Beast Boy was, clad in a pair of baggy black cargo pants and a simple purple t-shirt. His hair was stuck up when what Terra could only guess was Robin's hair gel. She could tell by the smell. If anything could reassure her that yes, this was Beast Boy and not his clone it was his eyes, hidden behind a pair of dark tinted sunglasses and the stupid grin he'd gotten across his face. "Um, I know I'm early and all but..."

"Heh, yeah..." Terra blinked lightly. As it was she was still in uniform (besides the gloves she had thrown on the floor) and her hair was jammed underneath a cap to keep it from looking like a rat's nest.

"But you wouldn't mind coming out early, would you?" Even if she did mind there was no way her brain was going to process that information. Terra shook her head lightly pausing for a moment to rid herself of that cap and viciously run her fingers through her hair. Beast Boy tilted his head lightly and extended his hand to grab her wrist.

Blue eyes followed his arm in an almost surprised way. After all this time she'd never once seen him without those gloves, the first time skin touched skin. Apparently it was because of those claws of his. No, it wasn't that Beast Boy didn't cut his fingernails. It was that he literally had black claws instead of nails. "Don't. You look beautiful."

Terra felt the blush creeping up again and resigned herself to the fact that Beast Boy would probably always make her blush. It was just the way things were going to be from now on. "So where are we going anyway?" She whispered as if talking too loudly would ruin the mood.

"Oh," Beast Boy paused lacing his fingers into hers before turning to walk down the hallway. "If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" His voice was soft, too. They both fell silent and Terra found herself wondering what the green changeling was planning. After all he was acting like this was a big deal, and it was, but still. Where were they-

"Is that a moped?"

"Heh, yeah." Terra had little to no idea how they had gotten out to the front lawn so fast. Despite that, there was a moped parked outside the Tower and she knew Beast Boy and his little dream. "Cy built it for me. It flies and well, you wanna take a ride on my moped?"

"Sure." Still somewhat baffled that after all this time Beast Boy finally got his paws on a moped she followed him over to the vehicle. From what Terra could see he'd literally conjured a pair of helmets out of thin air. His was black with a visor and he was now earing a leather jacket. He held a yellow one out to her and she fastened it biting the inside of her cheek as the shape shifter boarded the moped.

"Your chariot awaits, Terra," Beast Boy murmured with a wink that was hidden by his headgear. Smirking lightly in spite of herself she sat behind him watching as he turned the key and the motor started. "Purrs like a kitten, don't she?" He paused at her silence and gave a short laugh. "The moped, not you."

"Beast Boy," Terra murmured in a fake irritated voice. They both knew very well what she had been thinking. The vehicle lifted off from the ground and hovered in place. The shape shifter cast a glance over his shoulder and lifted the visor so he could look at her properly.

"You might wanna hold on to something. I'm a speed demon on this thing. Ask Kid Flash about it if you ever see him around." Terra wondered for a moment what he meant exactly by 'hold on to something'. The only thing to hold onto would be him, wouldn't it? Then again that was probably what he -and she- wanted.

Terra had little to no time to think this over, however, for Beast Boy revved the engine and the moped took off, rocket thrusters burning behind them. Without thinking she threw her arms around his waist as they flew over the water. If she wasn't mistaken she'd heard him sigh slightly, the same dreamy sigh he'd given the Gamestation X when they'd bought it.

"Hope you don't mind," Beast Boy murmured over the roar of the engine as the moped touched down upon the road and moved into traffic. No one seemed to notice that seconds earlier the vehicle had been flying. "I was thinkin' we could go down to the carnival. It's...open now." He seemed careful, cautious as he spoke of this. Of course it was a memorable place. They had almost shared their first kiss there. Instead a terrible truth was revealed.

She bit her lower lip thoughtfully before moving forward and resting her chin upon his shoulder. Terra let a grin play upon her lips as Beast Boy shivered lightly beneath her. Shifting her position a bit so she could whisper into his ear she spoke softly. "I don't care where we go as long as I'm with you." He was blushing now struggling to keep his attention on the road and not on her. She was relishing the moment, eyes closed as she rested against him. It was soothing despite all the sounds of the city it was just Beast Boy and her.

When the moped came to an abrupt stop much sooner then Terra had expected her eyes blinked open glancing about cautiously. No, they were there. That old saying about time flying when you're having fun was true after all. Who knew? She released her grip on the green changeling whom hopped off the moped and offered her a hand. She took it an eyebrow arched. He had been uncharacteristically silent since the mention of this old place. So what was he hiding?

"Helmet, m'lady?" He'd already shed his and simply draped it over one of the handles. Terra pulled hers off and handed it over. Still Beast Boy hovered there for a long moment leaving Terra to stare into those deep green eyes. They were windows to his mind; she'd told him this once. Even when he was acting like a ball of green energy Terra could tell if he was truly happy from his eyes. Now, though, they held an emotion she wasn't quite sure of. She'd seen it once before. When?

"Alright," Beast Boy finally broke the stony silence and withdrew a long box from an inside pocket of his jacket. Terra simply stared at him head tilted to the side. "I know we're on a date and all but you never really answered that question about us dating. You only told me to ask you out. And I did." The shape shifter bit the inside of his cheek thoughtfully before turning away shyly. "We've been good friends ever since we first met. I always wondered if you'd wanna be something...more." He was facing the carnival now, Terra behind him, as he extended the arm holding the box.

She inhaled deeply. Was he asking her to be his girlfriend? Terra reached out to take the box from him. It was simple, black cardboard. Running her hand along the lid she paused and lifted it up to reveal what was inside. She gave a light gasp as she pulled them out. "Beast Boy...you didn't hafta give me anything..."

"I know," he answered quickly turning around so their eyes met. "But I thought you'd like 'em. Here." Beast Boy moved behind her and took the goggles from her. They were different from her previous pairs. Simply put the lenses were yellow almost matching the hue that filled Terra's hands when she called upon her powers. The strap was black as the others had been. The thing that had really struck here was the inscription on the underside of the strap. 'Terra & Beast Boy always and forever' with a small picture of a rose next to the words. The changeling grinned as he awkwardly slipped the goggles over her head and moved around to examine his work. They looked good on her. Well, duh, to Beast Boy anything looked good on Terra.

"Yes," she said, which to him came out rather randomly. Rubbing the back of his head he gave a slight laugh.

"Yes what?"

"Yes I want to be something more." Emerald eyes widened to the size of baseballs as he gave a small laugh.

Extending an arm to her Beast Boy spoke. "Score! I mean, uh, that- that's cool..." Terra latched onto his arm with both of hers and rested her head upon his shoulder. The shape shifter blushed lightly as they neared the ticket booth. "Two please."

The old man behind the counter flashed a knowing smile. Beast Boy and Terra exchanged glances before bursting out in laughter. "Have a nice time," the ticket-taker called after them as they entered the carnival. "I recommend the Tunnel of Love!"

Beast Boy blushed deeply at that but simply cleared his throat loudly. "So what d'you wanna do first?"

Terra flashed him a mischievous smile before moving her hand to flick one of the shape shifter's pointed ears. "What he said doesn't sound half bad..." Beast Boy mirrored her smile as they veered towards the Tunnel. This was going to be a fun night that was for sure.

It had been a great night out. No villains, no other Titans disrupting them, no nothing besides the two of them. They had nearly sank their boat in the Tunnel of Love because a spider had infiltrated the small boat. Beast Boy took charge and swatted the thing away as a house cat much to Terra's relief. There had been bumper cars, a roller coaster, a haunted house (where Beast Boy got back at Terra for the Tunnel incident by hanging all over her) and of course the little changeling had won Terra a very large stuffed bear from the baseball toss. Terra had even overcome her fear of the House of Mirrors with Beast Boy's help.

Fireworks were covering the sky now, mixing in with the blackish blue of the night sky and the bright stars. Terra's eyes followed a green and yellow one that exploded right near each other. The sparks mixed so a spray of green and yellow met the ground. She gave a slight sigh at this as she looked back at Beast Boy with a lazy smile. They had the best view in the house from the top of the Ferris Wheel. But she couldn't help but keep thinking about what had almost happened the last time they were on this ride. Not the Slade thing, before that. Yes, you know, the inch away kiss.

Judging by the glint in Beast Boy's eyes he was thinking along the same lines. He scooted closer with his lopsided grin upon his face. "Did you have fun tonight, Terra? 'Cause I had fun but I want you to have fun, too." His hand found its way on top of hers on the bench as he stared into her deep blue eyes awaiting an answer.

"Loads of fun, Beast Boy," she answered with a sigh. "There's only one thing that might make it better."

The shape shifter furrowed a brow. "What?"

She was moving forward before he had even spoken. Her eyes were closed as she leaned over and pressed her lips lightly to his. Beast Boy's eyes widened slightly as he registered what was happening. It only took a second for him to adjust moving his free hand to her head. His fingers entangled in her blonde locks as they exchanged the kiss they had been deprived of for so long. If the pair of them had their way they would have stayed that way forever. Thing of it was they both needed to breathe.

Terra pulled away reluctantly one hand still on his chest. Her eyes drifted open as she moved to rest her head against his chest. A smirk formed as she felt his heartbeat in her ears, fast and excited. "That," she murmured simply eyes falling closed as she rested against him. Now it had been the perfect night.

"That was...nice." Beast Boy managed wrapping his arms around her a she licked his chapped lips lightly. The sligtht shock he received told him that had just happened and he gave a heavy sigh before glancing out the wire at the sky. They were moving quickly now. Soon they'd be back on solid ground. He panicked slightly. Would he be able to do what he needed to on the ground? It was just them here. It was private. It was their space.

"Terra," the changeling muttered urgently. One of her eyes snapped open and glanced about wildly as if Slade was lingering outside. He wasn't. She relaxed against him and looked up expectantly.

"Hmm?"

His throat was dry, a knot had formed in his throat. "I love you." She sat up immediately. Beast Boy glanced away sure he had offended her in some way. He'd moved too fast. It didn't matter that he'd known since their first meeting. This was only their second 'official' date. Did people even kiss on second dates? Of course they did. Right?

Terra moved forward running a hand through his hair before pulling him into another kiss. This time she broke it after only a few seconds to pull back and stare at a bemused Beast Boy. "I love you, too," she assure and a relieved grin formed on his face as the door to their compartment opened.

The ticket-taker guy had moved on to operating the Ferris Wheel. He flashed Beast Boy a wink as he led Terra out of the gate and towards the moped. The old man turned to the group of people lined up for the ride. "They kissed," he murmured simply and a roar of applause followed the two as they sped off into the night on Beast Boy's moped.

3

Light poured through the window casting light upon the room. Terra groaned outwardly. They had gotten in late last night and she had no desire to get up so early. Well, there was one desire. Her eyes snapped open and she stood noticing she'd slept in her uniform again. Ignoring it the geomancer exited her room into the hallway. It was completely deserted but she heard voices coming from the main room. None were the one she was looking for, however.

"Morning," Terra mumbled as she entered the room to a series of mumbles from Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg. Robin was probably in his room pouring over his latest lead on Slade or something. That left Beast Boy. Just at his name Terra's stomach did flips. She flopped down upon the couch and looked over at Cyborg who was cooking waffles. "Anybody seen Beast Boy?"

The bionic teen gave a smirk as he added more mix to the pan. "You mean lover boy? He left a few minutes ago. Said something about roses." Terra bit the inside of her cheek at this. He was going to buy her flowers, too. He was such a great guy. "So what exactly happened last night anyway?"

Terra felt the blush creeping upon her cheeks as all eyes, even Raven's over her book, turned to her. "Uh, well..."

Fortunately for her their attention was drawn by the breaking news appearing on the giant screen TV behind her. "Looks like there was an accident," Raven murmured pulling her hood on and standing. "Robin in three, two, o-"

As the empath trailed off the Boy Wonder burst into the room. "Titans!" He called in his usual crime voice, "Trouble!" He left just as soon as he'd come the others trailing after him at their own paces. Terra slowed to a stop at the door glancing about cautiously. Nope, he wasn't here. Shrugging she followed the group out figuring Beast Boy would just meet up with them at the accident scene.

Starfire flew with Cyborg in her arms and Raven slightly below them. Alongside the two was Terra on a large strip of earth, the goggles Beast Boy had given her over narrowed eyes. "So he was going to buy flowers?"

Starfire nodded with a look of almost longing in her eyes. "For you. Tell me, does he have the crush on you?"

Below her Cyborg chuckled. "It's more then that, Star. Beast Boy admitted to loving Terra last night. Judging by Beast Boy's boasting of 'SHE DIGS ME' this morning she loves him, too." He paused his glance shifting to the geomancer. "What exactly happened besides the goggles?"

"Well we just went to the carnival and-" she trailed off blankly pulling her rock to a halt and dropping to the ground. Robin had already parked the R-Cycle in front of the yellow 'POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS' tape. The other three had landed inside the barrier. Terra on the other hand had to land her rock where no one would get crushed. The sounds of sobbing met her ears as she pushed through the crowd. Her heartbeat sped up slightly. She recognized that cry. It was Starfire.

"Star, what...?" Terra trailed off blankly as she caught bits of Robin's conversation with a nearby policeman.

"-an accident. The truck driver was adjusting the radio dial and didn't see the moped until it was too late."

Moped? Terra's eyes widened in fear and realization as she pushed her way past Cyborg and Raven ignoring the cries of 'Terra, wait!' that met her ears. She winced at what she saw beneath the broken pieces of the moped. A shock of green hair and green skin. Beast Boy -without a helmet. She dropped to her knees next to his immobile form.

Reaching shaking fingers to brush his hair from his face she was startled to find a large gash on his skull exposing bone. Dried blood covered his face and coated his exposed arms. The shape shifter hadn't changed from last night and had shed the jacket. "Beast Boy," Terra whispered moving her hand down to his neck. Nothing. Eyes widening she yanked the goggles from her eyes as if they might have made her think it was Beast Boy and it wasn't. No, it was him.

Moving two fingers to her own wrist she found her pulse. Moving her still trembling hand to Beast Boy's wrist she let out a cry before throwing herself over his chest. Nothing, not that she would have been able to hear anything between her ragged sobs anyway. If she had her way Terra would sit there cradling her boyfriend's -her _best friend's _body in her arms. A strong pair of arms pulled her back, however, and she didn't struggle against them. They were Cyborg's, and he was hurting as much as she was.

"It's okay, Terra," he murmured as she buried her face into his metal chest. "It's not your fault it happened." But it was her fault. If it wasn't for her and her stupid roses none of this would have happened.

"Terra..." It was Raven's voice. She didn't turn. She was in no mood to talk to anyone especially Raven. "He had this in his hand..." Silence. Cyborg took whatever it was and gave a heavy sigh. The bionic teen handed the object to Terra who simply broke down into more tears. There, in Cyborg's hand, was a single red rose.

3

Two days after the funeral Terra stood on the isle Titans Tower was located on with a bouquet of red roses in hand. Blue eyes were focused on the newly dug mound of dirt in front of her and not the statue behind it. Since the accident Terra had basically locked herself up in her room with nothing else to do then sit there and stare at the rose Beast Boy had gone out to get. Yesterday she'd ventured outside and constructed a statue of the shape shifter out of pure rock. It had taken hours but it suited him better then the tacky gravestone that had been there previously.

"Hey," she whispered voice shaking slightly. A sudden breeze blew past toying with her blonde locks. Since Beast Boy had been buried Terra had taken that as a sign he was listening; the wind always seemed to suddenly appear when she spoke to Beast Boy. "I'm still not sure how this all happened." She moved forward lying a dozen roses at the foot of the statue, "But I know it shouldn't have happened to you."

Terra bit the inside of her cheek to keep the tears from falling as she rotated a single rose between her fingers ignoring the pricks she was giving herself and the drops of blood hitting the ground. Crumpled in her other hand was a scrap of paper. Shaking her head slowly the geomancer stepped forward. "If anyone should have gone it should've been me."

She placed the crumpled piece of paper at the Beast Boy statue's feet gaze moving to the grin upon his face. It still hit her particularly hard that she'd never see that face again, never hold his hand again, never kiss him again. Terra wiped her eyes before turning her back on his grave, lips trembling as she headed back for the Tower. "I'll never forget you, Beast Boy."

The plaque beneath the Beast Boy statue's feet read 'Beast Boy: A Teen Titan, A True Friend.' The crumpled note at the statue's feet was in the shape shifter's own messy scrawl. It was the note he'd been planning on giving Terra with her rose before he had been hit by that truck.

'You told me you liked roses because although they're beautiful they have thorns. The real reason I think you like roses is because they represent rebirth and second chances. Don't waste your second chance, Terra. Most people only get one chance anyway.'

* * *

**Rogue:** Okay, this story is full of symbolism goodness. First of all the roses are obviously a symbol. Terra thinks they represent the barriers people put up between themselves and others, namely the walls she built around herself. Beast Boy on the other hand sees them as a symbol of rebirth and second chances. I agree with Beast Boy. If someone gives you a second chance, take it, please. You're all probably sitting here gaping at me. Yes, Beast Boy is my favorite character. Yes, I know what happened to him. I wrote the story. It's a symbol. People leave. You have to move on with your lives. But don't forget, never forget. Remember the good. Beast Boy's leaving is mine in a way. I'm going on hiatus for a while but I'll be back with that sequal I promised...So take what you will from Roses...just take something from it. 


End file.
